The What Ifs of Hitsugaya: Real World Series
by TwinsOfTheDesert
Summary: A continuation of The What Ifs of Toushiro Hitsugaya... only this time he's in the real world! R
1. In the Real World

_In the Real World..._

'This isn't good...' thought Hitsugaya bitterly to himself.

How in the world such a weak hollow was able to pull off such a powerful... whatever it was completely surpassed Toushiro's comprehension. All he knew was that he definitely wasn't in the Seireitei anymore. Well, that and... everybody could see him. But that's not _so_ bad, right? Wrong.

'Where the hell am I, anyway?!' Hitsugaya thought irritably, 'And all these people had better stop staring at me unless they don't mind losing a few limbs from frostbite!'

Unfortunately for him, these people were not about to stop staring anytime soon. It's not that often that you see an elementary student running around in some weird costume with a seemingly fake sword on his back _and _snowy white hair. Not very often at all, even for being in the middle of such a large city. Luckily for Hitsugaya, kido had always been something that he excelled in (along with everything else he tried) and so forming an illusion around himself to make his clothing look more natural wasn't much of a challenge. However, these _people_ could just get over their problems with his hair because he was _not_ changing it for them!

"Hmph, this is just ridiculous," muttered the Captain to himself, beginning to walk down the street.

Fortunately for him, this world was a lot like the human world, only... different feeling. Hitsugaya had just reached a crosswalk on a busy road when he saw her. She seemed to be having a hard time figuring out how to cross the road, being so old and frail, and so guilt quickly rushed at Toushiro, causing him to go over to help.

"Oh d-dear," the old lady mused, "How am I e-ever going to cross this road..."

"Excuse me, ma'am," inquired the small Captain, "but did you need some help?"

The old lady stared at him for a moment, her face completely unreadable. After she stared at him for a while, Toushiro began to wonder if maybe she just had really bad eyesight and was trying to see who he was. But that thought was quickly proved wrong...

"AHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she suddenly scream, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING MUGGED!!"

"W-wha??" yelped Hitsugaya in shock, completely startled and taken back.

By this point everyone on the street had stopped to stare at then, mainly looking suspiciously at the small white haired boy who looked to be part of some gang. Before anybody could react to the old lady's cries, she herself reacted. THWACK! Hitsugaya stumbled back, courtesy of the heavy and ridiculously large purse he had just recieve to the face.

"S-stop! I was just trying t-" attempted Hitsugaya to explain, unfortunately for him his explanation had come to late and the old lady had already initiated phase two of her defense.

"TAKE THIS, YOU THIEF!!" she yelled, spraying the pepper spray right into the young Captain's eyes.

"AHHHHH!!" cried Hitsugaya in pain, clutching his eyes and staggering backwards into the oncoming traffic.

Had it not been for his sharp six sense he would not have realized a car was about to hit him. Milliseconds before the impact, as the car screeched it's brakes Hitsugaya flash stepped, running semi-blindly through the city until he finally came to a stop in a park. Flushing his burning eyes out in a water fountain he found the pain had slightly eased up and was now for the most part bearable.

'What just happened?' wondered the child prodigy in disbelief and shock...

Somehow, all of his years and training as a Captain had not been able to prepared him for _that_. Why hadn't anybody every warned him that the elderly could be so dangerous?!

**A(s)/N: ****Anyway you're all still welcome to offer What Ifs although I'm now starting my Real World series that I've been wanting to do for awhile. So if you guys have any funny ideas about thing that might happen to our favorite little Captain in the real world then let me know. I already have the basic idea of the stories I'm going to make for this series but I might add some things if I like them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, just these story plots which is okay I guess...**


	2. At the Convention

_At the convention..._

In the park where Hitsugaya had ended up after the 'old lady incident' he sat pondering the situation some more on a bench. Still annoyed, he had decided to drop his illusion so that he could think without being distracted. It didn't really matter that much since the park was nearly empty and he had, by this point, gotten used to weird looks for his hair anyway. If they were going to stare at him, he was _really _going to give them something to stare about. Unfortunately, not everybody thought it was weird...

"Oh wow!" cried a girl, dressed very _oddly _and running up to him, "Your cosplay costume is amazing!!"

"Dude! It seriously is!!" agreed a boy, coming up behind her and dressed in strange clothes as well although they were very different from the girls.

'Did he just say _cosplay...'_thought Hitsugaya with worry, 'isn't that what Matsumoto is always trying to get me to do?!'

The young Capitan decided that he didn't know enough about the situation to react and so he settled with simply glaring at them instead. However, his plan seem to backfire since this seemed to just impress them even more.

"Haha! You really have the character down," praised the girl, still admiring his clothes.

"Yeah," approved the boy ('Did he agree with this girl on everything?' wondered Hitsugaya), "You look just like Toushiro Hitsugaya from Bleach."

Now _that _gave the Captain a start. He jumped to his feet in defense and drew up his aura, giving them one of his coldest glares (one of the ones he usually saved for Matsumoto when she did something unbelievably dumb... like telling Yachiru there was some weird place called Candy Mountain hidden in the Squad Ten barracks somewhere. It took him months to get the pink-haired menace to stop lurking around his barracks and attacking his men trying to get them to tell her it's location.)

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded angrily, still not letting up the glare.

Strangely, this didn't intimidate the pair like it was intended to. Instead they became even more impressed and started talking about how amazing he was at stay in character, although they were confused as to why he was doing so before he even reached the convention. They discussed this for awhile, seemingly forgetting that the Captain was still there, before finally deciding that he must be a very, _very_serious cosplayer. It was safe to say that Toushiro was extremely confused...

"We're so sorry, _Captain Hitsugaya_," began the girl, smirking, "We didn't mean to be disrespectful. It's just that you're _so_ famous..."

"Yeah," nodded the boy, "Sorry to upset you like that. So were on your way to the convention right? Did you not know where it is? I know that the _human world_ must be very confusing for you so we'll show you where it is!"

And with that, before Toushiro could even figure out what was going on (much less object), the duo grabbed his arms and dragged him off at a trot. The small Captain never stood a chance.

-At a nearby location a little while later-

Hitsugaya stood in the middle of the crowded auditorium, completely lost and trying to figure out where those two kids had gone. Unfortunately, everybody seemed to blend together and so between that and the large crowd that had surrounded him to admire how much he looked like himself he had no idea where they went.

"...He's so short, too!" crooned one of the admirers, causing Hitsugaya to twitch.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" he yelled angrily, breaking free of the group to storm off.

Distracted by his anger, he ran into someone in his rush to escape.

"Oh, sorr-!!" was all the Captain got out.

Standing in front of him was another him... only taller and with really bad acne. It took the little Capitan a few seconds to register the horror of this and when he did...

"AHHHHHHHH!!" scream the Capitan in terror, his eyes burning as if he had been pepper sprayed again. But he didn't get very far before... CRASH!!

"Owww..." muttered Hitsugaya in pain, due to the sudden collision.

Looking up to see who he had smashed into, Hitsugaya felt a sudden wave of relief. In front of him, in the familiar black and white, was the mark of Squad Six. The lost Captain was just about to tell Byakuya how relived he was to see him when he suddenly turned around. The body inside the coat was not the Squad Six Captain. He was fat, greasy, and had yellow teeth... and that was ignoring the breath that went with it.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!" cried the white-haired Captain, jumping to his feet and making a mad dash for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a sudden voice from behind him as numerous people suddenly moved to block the doorway, "We haven't even done the group photo yet..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**A(s)/N: ****That last line by the random person was meant to be said in a very creepy voice (think Orochimaru for those of you who watch Naruto). I've never actually been to a convention so I'm sorry if I mis-portrayed them but I figured that with the luck I'm associating with our little Capitan this is the kind he would end up at. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Ah... but we can dream, no? So R&R!!**

* * *


	3. Meet the Creator

_Meeting the Creator..._

'There's only one way to escape,' thought Hitsugaya quickly as he rounded the corner of the street.

Flash stepping to the first door he saw, he burst into the home, slamming the door behind him. Outside he could hear the disappointed wails of his _fangirls_.

"Where did he go?!" cried one in panic.

"Spread out and search the area," demanded another, "We _will_ find him!"

Pausing to think about the situation for a moment, Hitsugaya decided to lock the door for safety's sake. He just hoped that the owner of the house wouldn't get mad about him letting himself in. Either way, one or two people would be far easier to deal with than the rabid mob outside. That convention had to have been a death trap... It was the only possible conclusion. They were trying to kill him and than have that freaky wanna-be him take his place.

Looking around, Toushiro was relived to find that the place seemed to be a completely normal in appearance and so far nobody had stormed into the entrance hall demanding that he leave. That was definitely a good thing since he could still hear the sounds of the 'search' going on outside. In the next room, Hitsugaya could hear the sound of strange clicking, shifting from fast to slow and always irregular. Curious as to it's source, the young Captain decided to investigate. There wasn't anything else he could do at the moment anyway.

And so Hitsugaya entered the room, prepared for anything... and was surprised to find that the sounds were simply coming from a girl typing feverously at a computer in the corner. She didn't turn around as he entered, nor did she seem worried in the least that somebody had just slammed her front door just recently...

'Maybe that happens often around here,' wondered the small Captain in confusion, preparing to speak, "Um, excuse me, miss?"

"Hm?" the girl mused, not looking away from the screen, "What is it?"

"Aren't you worried that I just came into your home?" Hitsugaya asked, bewildered by her calmness.

"Not really," she responsed, still not looking up, "Should I be?"

This question sent the child prodigy for a loop, unsure of how to answer. If he told her she shouldn't be worried he'd be lying because a stranger bursting into your home should definitely cause concern. However, if he told her that she should be worried she might take it the wrong way, thinking that he was threatening her and than maybe freak out...

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya," he replied wearily, giving up on answering the odd question.

"I know," answered the girl with a laugh, "I'm Sasuki."

Hitsugaya twitched. "How does everybody know who I am?" he demanded in annoyance.

"Oh... I don't know. Maybe because you're on TV?" Sasuki offered mischievously.

"What?!" Hitsugaya cried in shock, "How could I be on TV?"

Hitsugaya had been to the human world enough times to know what most of these weird electronics were and there was no way _he_was on TV. His startled reaction had caused Sasuki to laugh, although she still never stop typing the entire time they were talking. Now this confused the Captain.

'Just what is she typing...' he wondered with worry, 'And why hasn't she answered me yet?!'

Deciding that she wasn't about to stop snickering or give him an answer any time soon he walked up behind her to find out just _what_ exactly was so important that she had to write it this very moment.

"W-What is this?" he stuttered in disbelief, "How could you possibly know that?!"

On the screen the entire dialog that they had been having, reactions included. But that wasn't all. Not only was this girl writing what they were saying but also what he was_ thinking_. Was she a mind reader?

"Stop!" he demanded in panic, watching her type his demand, "Stop typing everything I say!"

"Just what you say?" Sasuki inquired, still scribing.

"AND THINK!" Hitsugaya added angrily, "I said stop!"

"What would make you think I'm doing any such thing?" the girl asked innocently, continuing her work.

"Because I can see it!" replied the Captain, refusing to buy the act.

"Haha, that's true I guess," Sasuki responded in amusement, "But you wouldn't like what would happen if I stopped either!"

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously, eyeing the screen wearily, "What would happen?"

"Everything would stop," she explained, as if it should have been obvious.

"That's what I want!" cried the young Captain in exhaustion, "I want you to stop!"

"You want everything to stop?" asked the girl in disbelief, "_Everything_?"

Now the Captain wasn't so sure, "Why would everything stop? I just want _you_ to stop..."

"But if _I _stop," began the girl calmly, "than everything stops... at least until I start again."

"But _why_?" sighed Hitsugaya in annoyance, feeling like he would never get a straight answer.

"Because I'm the authoress," Sasuki informed him casually.

With that Hitsugaya simply turned, walked back into the entrance way, unlocked the door, and left, not caring if those rabid fangirls (and the handful of fanboys) were still out there. The girl was obviously crazy... a crazy, mind-reader girl who apparently thought that her computer controlled the world.

Back inside, Sasuki was laughing.

"And outside, waiting, was his mob, who quickly re-began the chase in the effort to capture the white-haired Captain..."

Outside, Sasuki heard a sudden high pitch scream, followed by many "There he is!" and "Get him!"s. After that they was an "AHHHHHHH!!" as Hitsugaya barely dodged the onslaught and then he was off running again.

"Haha, poor Hitsugaya!" mused Sasuki, still typing, "I'm so mean..."

**

* * *

****A(s)/N: I hope you guys liked this one! I've had this idea of Hitsugaya meeting the writer for a long time and I figured that if he went to the real world then he would just have to meet the person responsible for all of his troubles... lol. So anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!**

**P.S. Just like with the What Ifs, if you have any good ideas for something that might happen to Toushiro in the real world then you are more than welcome to offer it. I'll try and use the ones I like. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all of it's amazing character does not belong to me. I just use them for the entertainment of myself and others.**


	4. To the Rescue

_The Rescue Squad..._

"OH MY GOD!" Matsumoto cried for what seemed to be the hundredth time, "LOOK AT THIS!!"

Renji simply sighed before rolling his eyes and looking around the crowded room. This mission should have been pretty simple. After all, they had his Captain with them, two lieutenants (including himself), and Ichigo. So when they were told about the mission...

_Flashback_

"It would seem that Captain Hitsugaya has been sent to an alternate dimension," explained the Head Captain gravely, "That is all we know for the moment. Your mission is to find the Captain and then return to our own dimension with him."

"Very well," responded Captain Kuchiki seriously, "It will be taken care of."

"Oh and..." added Yamamoto, "there are a few people I would recommend that you take with you."

_End Flashback_

... it didn't seem like it should be very hard. Unfortunately, nobody had been expecting the people of this world to mysteriously know who all of them were. However, as always, Renji's captain seemed unshakable... at least until he saw some freak trying to dress like him, _that_seemed to bother the Captain. But the Captain controlled his disturbance and so began to completely ignore everyone around him. Matsumoto, on the other hand, had a completely different response to the situation.

"Oh and look!" she cried gleefully from a booth nearby, "They have a keychain of the Captain!"

That had to of been at least the eighteenth item of her Captain she had purchased. Apparently, seeing his face plastered everywhere didn't bother her in the least. Not even the ugly kid dressing as him worried her. Instead, she thought it was a life-size doll (even though he was waaaayyyy too tall!) of Hitsugaya and had attempted to buy that as well.

Somehow she had managed to find: Keychains, drawings, paintings, magnets, pins, posters, video clips (how they got those the shinigami didn't even _want_to know), replicas of Hyorinmaru, charms, figurines, _action _figures which apparently are very different from figurines), and practically everything else one could possibly imagine. Of course Hitsugaya wasn't the only one who had all of this. The others did too, which the only difference that they found it creepy while Matsumoto was in heaven.

"So have we found Captain Hitsugaya yet?" asked Matsumoto, running up with her armload of Captain purchases and her newly found Hitsugaya T-shirt which she was now wearing along with her Toushiro necklace and matching bracelet.

"No!" replied Ichigo angrily, "If you actually _helped_ we might find him faster!!"

"For once," Byakuya stated emotionlessly, "Kurosaki is correct. You should be assisting in the search, Assistant Captain Matsumoto."

"But I _am_looking," whined Matsumoto, pouting, "Whenever I see Captain I run up and hug him to see if it's the right one... it's just that none of them are."

Renji glanced around nervously at all of the cosplayers before saying, "I think that it is safe to say that Captain Hitsugaya is not here. Maybe we should look somewhere else?"

"Very well," agreed Byakuya after a moment. He had actually been waiting for somebody to suggest just that (a Kuchiki is very afraid to stand their ground) and was extremely relived at the opportunity, although he would never show it.

With that the small group began to make their was toward the exit, towing along a distraught Matsumoto who had not yet been able to make all of the purchases she had desired. But the Soul Reapers didn't get very far before they were suddenly circled by all of the shinigami impersonators.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one creepily, "We haven't even taken the group photo yet..."

Byakuya stared at them stoically for a moment before saying calmly, "Run."

Since the group would _never_ dare disobey a Captain's orders, they ran... fast.

**

* * *

****A(s)/N: When **_**are**_**those people going to take that group photo anyway? Lol. But so yeah... I know that this one didn't have much to do with Hitsugaya but I figured I'd bring some of the others into the mix and try my hand with **_**them**_** going to a convention.**

**Don't forget to give me your What If ideas for the real world... If you want you can even offer some for my new little group to have to deal with although I'm going to try and get back to Hitsugaya in the next chapter. Thanks and... REVIEW!!**

**P.S. I'm going to be working at a camp for five weeks so I'm only going to be home on Saturdays... Sadly, that means that I won't be very likely to update more than once a week if at all in July. I'm so, so, so sorry!! But you'll forgive me right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's character... No, really! I don't! Quit doubting me like that!!**


	5. On the Bright Side

_Bright sides and rivalries..._

Life was just not going well for Toushiro Hitsugaya… although things did seem to be looking up. He _had_ finally managed to lose those fangirls, was almost over being creeped out by that weird authoress girl, _and_ the weather was really nice. So of course it started to rain moments after the young Captain thought this and really left him wonder just who exactly he had ticked off so badly to deserve all of this.

Wandering down the street, soaking wet, Hitsugaya tried his hardest to focus on the _good_ things in life. He supposed that it was at least a very good thing that Matsumoto wasn't at that convention thing… she'd probably find it amazing and try to buy a bunch of that stuff that those stalkers had put his face on. Yes, it was definitely a good thing that his Lieutenant wasn't in this world too (Little did he know…).

Elsewhere…

"Ichigo!" sang Matsumoto happily, "Did you want to wear one of my Captain shirts?"

"NO!" Ichigo snapped in annoyance, "Why the hell would I want to wear that?!?"

"That's pretty harsh, Ichigo," laughed Renji mischievously, "You should wear it!"

"Ah! Renji!!! I bought one for you too!" responded Matsumoto in excitement, while behind her Ichigo began laughing evilly.

However, within two minutes, neither one of the two were laughing as they walked miserably down the street, sporting their brand new, amazing Captain Hitsugaya shirts. In the end Byakuya Kuchiki was last one standing… without a Hitsugaya shirt on that is.

Back with our favorite little Captain…

'Why do I suddenly feel like all my shreds of happiness that I'm clinging to are false?' wondered the Captain out of the blue.

This was not a thought that Hitsugaya could ponder on for very long, however, as he was suddenly stopped.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, little boy?" asked the officer in front of him.

"No," replied Hitsugaya flatly, completely unconcerned.

"Really?" responded the officer with mock surprise, "Lying isn't very good, you know."

Toushiro glared angrily, "I'm not lying. "

"Of course you aren't," said the officer, taking a step forward, "Why don't you just come with me?"

"Because my grandmother told me not to go anywhere with strangers," came the serious response from the ice Captain.

Back with the pretty pink flower blossom Captain…

"Hey! That looks fun!!!" cried Matsumoto in excitement.

"Not again…" muttered Ichigo miserably.

"Oh shut it!" growled Renji angrily, "At least your shirt only has his face on it! Mine says that I love the guy!!!"

"Look you guys!" exclaimed Matsumoto, running over to them, "There's a DDR competition going on!"

This was followed by a double, "NO!"

"Oh… Well if you two don't think you're man enough to win… or maybe you're just afraid of losing to each other?" mused Matsumoto innocently.

Rangiku really didn't even need to finish her sentence though… Renji and Ichigo had disappeared so fast into the building to sign up that it left even Byakuya in disbelief and jealously that they could flash step so quickly.

"This is such a fun vacation!" gushed Matsumoto as she turned to follow them.

Byakuya Kuchiki was starting to get the feeling that this was going to be a _very_ long day. AND just how exactly was this going to help them find the missing Captain? He really did wonder about those three's priorities…

Inside the building…

"So…" began Ichigo uneasily, "Just what exactly is a DDR competition anyway?"

The others replied with only blank stares…

**A/N: Yay! I finally updated the Real World series and I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long!!! Hm… I'm not really sure how funny this is but I really wanted to be able to talk about more than one group in each chapter… Hm, I kind of feel that this chapter is really just the ground work for some other ideas but I still hope you guys liked it. So… R&R, ja ne!**

**Disclaimer: And for the who-knows-how-many-ith time I do not own Bleach… or DDR… But I have an Urahara keychain! That certainly should count for something in this!!! **


	6. Too Cool For School

This was seriously not right. There was no way, none at all, that this could possibly be happening… but it was. Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya was sitting in his class, glaring angrily at the board while the kid to the left of him played Tetris on his cell phone and the kid to his right doodled happily in her notebook. The teacher in the front of the room was droning on about something in such a horribly monotonous voice that even the young genius couldn't convince himself to be interested. But really… what the hell was wrong with these people?!?

-Flashback-

"I caught this boy near the arcades trying to skip school," explain the officer to the school secretary.

"I wasn't near any arcades," argued Hitsugaya angrily.

"Oh my," exclaimed the secretary, ignoring the Captain's comment, "Now that just won't do, now will it?"

"No it won't," agreed the officer, "I assume that you'll take care of everything from here?"

"Take care of what?" demanded Hitsugaya, quickly becoming concerned.

"Of course," said the secretary, standing up now and finally turning to acknowledge the now fuming Hitsugaya, "Alright! Come with me and I'll take you to your class."

"You don't even know who I am… how could you possibly know which class I'm in?" asked Hitsugaya doubtfully.

"Let's go. You don't want to be even more late now do you?" inquired the woman while either flat out ignoring the question or just skillfully dodging it.

"You can't possibly know where you're going because I don't even go here!" cried the Captain as he was dragged out of the office and down the hall. It was a short walk until the secretary suddenly stopped in front of a door, knocked, and then went in, Hitsugaya in tow.

-End Flashback-

And this is how Hitsugaya ended sitting through what easily seemed to be the most boring event in his life. The worst part was that the teacher didn't even ask for his name and just pointed out 'his' seat. At this point the young Captain was positive that they were just making things up as they went and this entire school must be a joke… although there was that one kid who seemed illegally happy to be here and kept answering every question the teacher asked before the question was even finished. Well, that was probably a good thing since it was pretty obvious nobody _else_ was going to offer any answers.

'Remember the good things in life,' Hitsugaya thought to himself, 'I mean, at least Matsumoto isn't in this world. Yeah, that's a good thing. She'd probably find something crazy to do… like a dance competition.'

Elsewhere, where even more of Captain Hitsugaya's happiness was being crushed…

"That was fun, wasn't it!" exclaimed Matsumoto happily as she strolled down the sidewalk happily.

"Yeah… real fun," muttered Ichigo bitterly.

"Ichigo's being a sore loser!" sang Matsumoto in amusement.

Next to them, Renji was stumbling along, struggling to carry the ridiculously large trophy that had been the prize at the competition. Unable to see much of anything he tripped, fumbled the trophy and barely caught it before it hit the ground.

"Yeah, Ichigo," Renji chided in irritation, "You should try to look on the bright side. At least _you_ don't have to carry this…"

"Renji…" inquired Byakuya, turning his cold gaze toward the trio, "Do you have a problem carrying my trophy?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, I bet none of you would have every of guessed that Byakuya was actually a master of DDR. And I learned something new today which is always nice! Apparently, Byakuya refers to Renji as just Renji, not Abarai or anything like that (I had to watch a few episodes to figure out what to call him, lol). So anyways… I hope you all liked this chapter and like always, please continue to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach, its characters, and DDR do not belong to me… but the students in the classroom are actually based on the ones that sit around me in my math class! That should count for something… okay, well maybe not.**


End file.
